Haunted House
by E et R
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras stuck in haunted house, written by both of us ;)
1. Chapter 1

**It's our Halloween story, we got the idea when we were at Escape Room, you know, they lock you in a room with hidden riddles and you have to solve all of them to find the key. It was amazing XD so anyway, here's the first chapter**

 **R**

Enjolras gave out an irritated sigh, determined to get to the end of the dark corridor as soon as possible.

How his friends had tricked him into doing this he would never know. He disagreed with the idea of haunted houses in itself - not to mention he wished for better company than the cynical drunkard he had been partnered with, while the rest of Les Amis chose their own.

Suddenly, he felt a square of the floor beneath his foot sink a little, and a trapdoor sprang open above their heads. What looked like a mummified, rotting corpse with a putrid smell came tumbling down. From behind him, Grantaire squeaked a bit louder than he was proud of and gripped Enjolras' sleeve a little more tightly than was necessary. Enjolras gulped and took a step forward to take a closer look at the corpse, ignoring Grantaire behind him. His heart was racing. He shook his head. Come on, he told himself. You're not afraid... He examined the body and felt his stomach turn as he realised it was real. Grantaire, still holding onto him, drew in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"It's - it's real... what the-" he stuttered but Enjolras shushed him, even though worry was starting to take him over. Who the hell had done this? He looked over to see that the blood had drained from Grantaire's face. He was more than surprised, shocked even, when the boy reached to touch the body. He was studying it closely, as if trying to remember every detail. When he noticed Enjolras' questioning look he shrugged and said that he wanted to paint it later. They carefully walked past the corpse and went forward. When they reached the end of the corridor, they found something that looked kind of like a lift.

Grantaire reached to open the door, but Enjolras slapped his hand out of the way and opened it himself. He didn't know what was inside and he had a feeling that he wouldn't like it, so he didn't want to risk Grantaire getting hurt. The inside of the "lift" had a gloomy, flickering light and a creepily decorated interior, but it seemed alright otherwise. He stepped in cautiously, and Grantaire followed him, staying close. At the moment, Enjolras didn't mind. He just wanted to get out of there and right now he was grateful that he wasn't alone, even if his only company was the drunk. The lift sped up (or was it down?) and eerie sounds filled the air, but then it stopped and they both went flying forwards. "Is this supposed to happen?" asked Enjolras quietly. "I don't know," came the barely audible reply from Grantaire. And so they stood in silence for two minutes, both of them growing increasingly uneasy, until Grantaire panicked. "It's broken!" he yelled. His fear, evident in his voice, made the hairs on the back of Enjolras's neck stand on end, and for a brief moment he found himself wondering whether the cynic was claustrophobic. He snapped himself out of it and took his phone out. There was no signal but at least it worked as a torch. They had to get out of there before they ran out of air


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter yay! ^^ Thanks to Starishadow, you're awesome XD**

 **R**

He tore at the cardboard decorations on the metal walls and, to his relief, found an air vent big enough to climb through. "Give me a leg up" he turned to Grantaire, who quickly did it, although Enjolras did not miss the slight blush spreading across Grantaire's cheek.

Enjolras crawled into the vent and offered his hand to help Grantaire up. The younger man took it and Enjolras pulled him up. He studied his face closely, noticing that Taire's bottom lip was trembling slightly. The leader smiled at him, hoping it would give him at least some comfort and started crawling through the tunnel. All the way he could hear Taire's shaking breaths. "Ok... there's something... it may be the way out..." Grantaire sighed in relief.

The leader kicked the vent grate out and lowered himself down. Grantaire jumped after him, before he could even look around, which slightly annoyed Enjolras, as he had a strange voice in his chest that told him he didn't like the idea of letting Grantaire do something unsafe.

They looked around. They were in a dirty, old fashioned room with a single, flickering lightbulb hanging down from the ceiling. "Look! There's a door" said the drunkard and as he came to it, he looked at the leader, as if asking for his permission. The golden-haired man nodded his assent and moved closer to Grantaire. He still didn't know why he was acting this way towards him. He just was.

Taire pushed the door but nothing happened. He tried again and again but it was locked. He looked desperately over at Enjolras, who was trying not to panic. There was another door, that they didn't notice before, even though Enjolras could've sworn that there was nothing rhere just a moment ago. He reached to open it, but at the moment he touched the handle, it burst open and something launched itself at him. It would have got him, had Grantaire not thrown himself in front of him, attracting the creature's attention to himself instead. It was a foul, shapeless thing, with long claws and a deformed snout. It screeched, and its voice, that was somehow chillingly low and ear-deafeningly high at the same time, pierced through the air and made their heads throb. It clung to Grantaire's face, and there was a sickening ripping sound as he fell to the ground and stopped struggling. Fearing what could be happening, or what had perhaps already happened, Enjolras flung himself at the monstrosity with nothing but his bare hands. His only thought was to protect his friend.

 **Ehehe another cliffy**

 **R**


End file.
